Broken
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: "I know something's wrong when I hear a crash...it's the sound of something breaking, and I fear it's not just a piecce of fine china."  Told from the views of Alfred and Barry Allen, two of the people who care about them the very most.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Much, much angst ahead!

yaaaaaay! I've revived my accouu=nt up here! XDD I've been posting on DA but not up here and I think I should fix that.

Inspired by a fic I read on here of these two.

Breaks my heart to actually write it. ;A;

* * *

><p><em>Alfred's POV<em>

I know something is wrong as soon as I hear a crash. It's the sound of something breaking and I fear it's more than just a piece of fine china.

"Wally, wait! Please!"

Not more than I second later, I see Master Wallace come storming into the main hallway from my perch on the stairs. I believe the proper word to describe his expression is "pissed off." And there's a hint of hurt as well. Young Master Richard is behind him, right on his heels, face apologetic and pleading.

"Wally, please!

As Young Master Wallace wrenches open the door, Master Richard grabs hold of his shirt, hands trembling, and I am already making my way down the stairs.

"Let go of me, Dick."

"No! Wally, please don't leave! I didn't mean it! I-"

"Enough." The red-headed boy pushes Master Richard's hands away and my suspicions are unfortunately confirmed correct. "I'm done. It's over."

The door slams and not a second later, he's on the floor, sobbing.

"Good heavens!" is the only thing I can get out. I crouch down next to him and take this broken boy up into my arms and his tears stain my suit. His body is shaking violently. He cannot not stop; his cries only grow louder with each passing second.

And my heart breaks into tiny pieces.

* * *

><p><em>Barry's POV<em>

I know something's wrong as soon as the door slams shut. Wally never slams the door when he comes home unless something is really really wrong.

"Hey, kiddo. What's-?" He says nothing to me as he speeds past my place on the couch and flies upstairs. I blink.

What just happened?

I exchange glances with my wife Isis before following after him. I find him collapsed onto his back on his bed, hands covering his face, body vibrating slightly. I don't need to see his face to know that he's a complete and total wreck.

"Wally?" He doesn't answer. "Wally, what's wrong?" He doesn't speak for a while but when he does I almost fall right over. I know my eyes are the size of plates. Not saucers.

Plates.

"I broke up with Dick."

What the hell is going on here? This is definitely not good.

"Kid, that's not a very funny joke-"

"IT'S NO JOKE!" He's shouting at me now. With anger. And rage. And sorrow. He removes his hands as he sits up abruptly and I see that his eyes are blood-red from tears that have yet to fall.

"Wally, calm down. Just talk to me. What happened-?"

"JUST GET OUT!" He's on his feet now, his posture telling me he's ready to kick my ass. Hard.

"Okay, kid. I'm goin'. I'm go-"

"NOW!"

I'm gone before he has a chance to kill me. This is bad. I'm scared of my own nephew. He won't talk to me, like he's always done, and that in and of itself is a bad sign.

And I have a feeling it's only going to get much, much worse

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Even though it's probably depressing. OTL<p>

Reviews are so greatly appreciated! Like seriously! Please?


	2. Unable

_Alfred's POV_

It has been two weeks since that unfortunate day and it is taking its heavy toll on the manor. Master Richard is not sleeping at all. The only time he shuts his eyes is for brief moments in order to blink. He will not even go to lay in his bed, just sit on the couch or in the Batcave. He barely eats as well. The most I have seen him eat in these past few weeks is one bowl of tomato soup each day. I have to keep an eye on him more than usual in case he falls or collapses and requires medical attention. I must keep an eye on Master Bruce too. I have kept him from finding young Master Wallace and torturing him until he dies for about a total 30 times. It really is tiring.

Now I am walking down the stairs of the Batcave with some fresh, hot choclate prepared by myself, Master Dick's favorite, in the hopes that this will somehow warm his spirit. But deep down, I know it is all futile.

He is in the Batman's Big Chair as ussal, blanket wrapped around his tiny frame. Tired does not even come close to describing the way he looks right now.

"Hello, Alfred," he greets me. His voice is filled with such sadness.

"Evening, Master Richard. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"No, thank you."

I set the tray down so as to get it out of the way. It's purpose is now gone.

"Is there anything I can do to help, young sir? Perhaps some sleep medication?"

"No, but thanks Alfred. See, I've already tried them all." He nods towards the computer's keyboard and I'm shocked at the generous amount of bottles and pills that are strewn across its keys. How did I miss this? He could have cause himself great damage, even, dare I say it, killed himself.

"Master Richard, it's very dangerous to have tried those without telling either of us. We-"

"I know Alfred." He shrinks. "I know." I can't scold him any further; I haven't the heart to do it.

"Hey Alfred?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you have anything...stronger? I have this feeling that you do." He looks up at me, eyes pleading. In fact, I do have something stronger. But it would kill him. Literally.

"I am afraid not, sir." I lie. I did not know his face could fall any lower.

"Okay."

"If that is all, I shall take my leave." He nods and I turn, barely able to keep my composure as I leave this dark prison.

_Barry's POV_

Wally is not eating.

Wally. is not. EATING.

This is seriously bad. Like apocalypse bad. The most I've seen him in the past two weeks is a loaf of bread. ONE. LOAF. OF BREAD. We can't get him to eat anything else. The other day, I actually heard him say "I'm not hungry." We have to help him, but I have no idea how.

He's not sleeping either. When I wake up in the middle of the night to get a midnight snack, he's up, in his room, sitting on his bed and staring ahead at the open air like a zombie. It's freaky, to say the least. He just looks so tired and wrecked and lonely that my heart just breaks.

Like now.

This time he hasn't even bothered shedding his daytime clothes. He's still wearing his dirty tennis shoes. His firery red hair is flying every-which-way and there are dark tear stains on his freckled cheeks. I have to turn away, quickly, before I start to cry myself.

Because seeing him like that hurts just way too much.


	3. Desperate

Most depressive chapter yet! BEWARE.

* * *

><p><em>Alfred's POV<em>

The nightmares started 13 days ago.

That night, while walking around the manor I found Young Master Dick laying on one of the soft leather couches with his eyes closed. The first thing that truly entered my mind was "Is he alive?" I almost ran over to his side and placed my white gloved fingers on the side of his neck to check his pulse. The vein pounded against my fingertips, blood still flowing strongly through it.

He was still living, thank heaven.

I carried his small body up to his room and set him down gently on his bed, brushing a few strands of his reaven-black hair away before bidding him a quiet good night and leaving him there to rest. Not an hour later, that peacefulness is broken.

I was with Master Bruce in the kitchen, discussing what to do about this entire ordeal, when a blood-curdling scream tore through the entire manor. We ran as fast as we could back up the stairs and into Master Richard's room. He was still screaming, limbs thrashing in every direction, tears streaming down his face. It took us a total of 5 minutes to get him to calm down. It may not sound like such a long time but to us it felt like days, weeks, years.

The nightmares haven't ceased since then and tonight, on the 1 month anniversary of the start this entire tragedy, it is the worst it has ever been yet. The cry is echoing through my entire body, piercing my very soul, and roots me to my spot in entryway of the large, wooden door to his room. It is full of the most anguish, pain, and sorrow I've ever heard in a very very long time and I cannot go in there. I leave this task to Master Bruce, the Batman, because I am no condition to be of any true help. This must be fixed. This wrong must be righted for none of us, least of all the boys, can go on like this.

And for the first time in many, many years I, Alfred Pennyworth, shed a tear.

_Barry's POV_

I thought things were getting better.

Wally was starting to go back to normal. He was eating more now, though nothing near as much as his usual appetite. He was actually smiling again, more and more with each day, and would actuallly change his clothes, take off his dirty shoes. And he would actually get some sleep.

Thank you, you almighty being sitting up there above.

So I honestly thought things were getting better.

But as I kneel here on the ground performing CPR frantically on my young nephew who just plunged into the river under Central City Bridge, I realize that I was so dead, dead wrong. He's not breathing. At all. His heart has stopped completely. But I can't stop. That's out of the question.

Question.

Iris and I thought that it was what Dick did to make him break up with him that drove him so far into this deep depression. But that's not it, is it? No. It can't be. That alone wouldn't drive him this far over the edge. It's the fact that he's trying to live without Dick in his life and he can't do it.

There's a cough, a gasp, and he's breathing again.

Jesus Christ, he's breathing again.

There are tears stinging my eyes and one of them falls as I hold him close against my chest. He's took weak to say anything, just groan and moan, and I rush off in the next instant, carrying him home. Iris is hysterical but is grateful to whatever got me there in time to save him. I just stay long enough to put him to bed before I don my Flash costume and dash off at the speed of light towards Wayne Manor. These kids have to fix this, but they can't do it the right way alone.

It's time for the adults to talk.

Now.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I made this so depressive and sad and ;lkajslkjflkdjsklfj<p>

Reviews, por favor! ^^;


	4. Plans

Part 4, WOOHOO! (fast, i know)

* * *

><p><em>Alfred's POV<em>

I am really not quite that surprised when Master Barry comed bounding through the door at top speed. Master Bruce saw him coming before he got within 20 feet so he was already there, grabbing the man by his uniform, ready to beat him within an inch of his life. I step in to intervene, stepping in between them, pushing against their figures, and trying to talk Master Bruce down. It takes about 15 minutes but I am successful in my task. I guide them down to the Batcave where they can talk about their business in a calm, professional manner. We all know what this is about and we are all ready to do whatever we can to fix this.

"Bruce, this is bad," Master Barry starts off.

"You think your end's bad?" Master Bruce counters angirly. I cannot blame him for saying it.

"Yes, I do, Bruce. I just fished my nephew who just jumped off the goddamn Central City Bridge a few minutes ago out of the damn water! Yeah, I think it's pretty f***ing bad!"

"My word!" I comment out loud. It's much much worse than I had originally feared.

Neither of us can speak for a while because there are no words to say. It's a hard thing to swallow and accept; Master Wallace is such a bright and spirited young man. Something like taking his own life is just unfathomable.

"I've got a plan." Master Barry and I turn to him. That's the Batman for you.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

Batman explains his thought-out plan, giving exact details, possibilites, and back up plans. When he finishes, I'm speechless to say the least. Master Barry looks as though he has just been shot through the chest.

"You're crazy," he whispers.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Master Bruce's plan does sound absurd but crazy enough to actually work. But if it goes wrong, the price will be very, very heavy and will break us all even further. Master Barry shakes his head with a sigh as he runs a hand through his golden locks and I cannot help but notice the weary expression on his usually bright features.

"Fine." he says as he looks Master Bruce straight into his eyes. "Let's do it."

iBarry's POV/i

3 hours afer the plan is set in motion, I'm starting to regret my decision.

Kidnapping is bad. Kidnapping done by an evil villain is bad. But letting your adopted son/sidekick get captured by someone like the Riddler on purpose just to help get him back together with his boyfriend who tried to kill himself just the day before is on an entirely different level.

Robin is strewn up by his hands above some vat of I don't even wann know what, wounded and getting taunted by the Riddler's annoying jests and questions. The poor kid isn't even trying to fight against his restraints or fire back an insult or even try to contact help. And the three of us are just standing here, watching it all unfold on Batman's big-ass computer screen in HD.

We're all going to hell, aren't we?

"Batman, let me call him inow/i-"

"No, not yet."

"What the hell do you mean not yet?" I turn to glare at him through the lenses of my mask. "It's bad enough we've let it go on this long. We can't wait too late to call him and-"

"And we can't call too early!"

He's the specialist in criminal psychology. He's the man who can come up with a plan for anything. And he's the genius around here. So I should trust him. But dammit if it isn't hard to do so.

There's a loud cracking sound from the screen and I whip my head back to see what's happened now. There's a new gash on Robin's cheek and he's groaning from the pain. The Riddler is spouting another riddle that is in no way entertaining or tricky or funny, but he's cackling away like it really really is, swinging his cane with glee. I glance back at Bruce and he nods.

"Call him. Now" I reach for my cell phone (don't ask where I kept it) and start to dial Wally's number at a blindingly fast speed. I pray that he'll get there in time.

Or that he'll go there to save him at all.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! lol<p>

Those of you who really really really wanna know what Dick said, it's in the next chapter~

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


	5. Whole Again

Note: Yes, you all finally get to know wtf Dick said to get this little wrecking ball rolling. And no, I didn't make it something stupid like "PBJ sucks ass." That's just be cruel.

* * *

><p><em>Alfred's POV<em>

It is terrible to stand here and watch Master Richard be treated this way, but it is for the better, no matter how much my heart wants to protest it. Master Barry dials a number on his phone too fast for me to keep up with, rapid words are exchanged, and less than a minute later there's a red and yellow blur flying across the screen.

The Riddler's henchmen descend upon the speeding figure but they are no match for its power. They fall to the ground, two at a time, and after no time at all, there's only the devious villain himself is left. The racing blur stops for a mere second and if there were any doubts that it were Kid Flash, they were eliminated for certain now. He doesn't wait for the man to finish his riddle, kicking him square in the face and knocking him out cold.

In the next instant he is untying Young Master Richard's restraints, catching him as he falls and cradling him against his chest. The young master does not hesitate in wrapping his arms around his rescuer's neck, clinging to him as he jumps to the ground. It looks like our plan is working perfectly.

"Are you okay?" Kid Flash asks him.

"Y-yeah..." Robin looks up at him through his domino mask. "Thank you." He tightens the embrace and for a moment his companion does as well. I almost call the mission accomplished, but one should never count his chickens before they hatch.

A flicker of realization crosses Kid Flash's eyes and he starts to set Robin down, prying his tiny arms away from his neck. I hear Master Bary say "Nonononono" beside me. You don't have to see Robin's face to know that it is filled with hurt. The speedy teenager turns to leave but Young Master Richard grabs hold of his arm to keep him there.

"Wally, please. Don't go. Talk to me." Kid Flash's eyes close for a moment and I believe it is because he has missed his little bird's touch so very very much.

"You pretty much said everything you wanted to a month ago."

"Wally, I am so so sorry. You have no idea how much-"

"You knew not to say that, Dick. I mean, you could have said anything else but that."

"It just slipped out-"

Something he said? All of this was caused by something Young Master Richard said? What could he have possibly said to cause so much pain?

"You compared me to my father, Dick!"

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><em>Barry's POV<em>

_"You compared me to my father, Dick!"_

Oh shit.

I glance over at Bruce and Alfred and they have the "oh shit" faces, too.

Some of you are probably saying "all he did was say he was like his father? That so wasn't worth it." Well, then you don't know his father. That man...I am so close to calling him something like, or probably worse, than a monster. The only reason I'm not is because he's Iris's borther. But one day, I'm going to just snap.

Being compared to that guy is like being compared to the guy that killed all your close pets and then maybe a close relative. Why do you think Wally spends all his time over there with me and Iris? Those emotional scars that he left on Wally run deep. He's only a kid after all. And being compared to one of the people who hurt you the most in this world...I can't blame the kid.

"I know Wally. I know I know I know." Robin's voice is breaking and he's shaking his head from side to side in self loathing. "I should never have even thought about saying it. But I didn't mean it at all!"

"You obviously meant it, if only a ittle bit, becuause you isaid/i it." He turns to leave for a second time, but Robin won't let him go.

Good, kid.

"Wally iplease!/i I need you! I can't live without you!"

"Yeah, right."

Shut up, Wally. You have no right to talk.

"I'm serious!" Robin tears off his mask and my eyes bug out. I see Bruce twitch. All the enemies are knoced out so it's okay, right?

Right?

I take a closer look at the smaller boy's face and-Damn. I thought Wally looked bad.

"Look at me Wally!" He doesn't move. "LOOK AT ME!"

Wally finally stops acting like an idiot and turns to look at him. I know his heart just broke inot a million pieces because his face is full of shock and pain. Seeing the one you love with dozens of bags under their eyes and their skin a sickly pale color and their eyes red from crying is pretty damn hard.

"_This_ is what being away from you has done to me! It was 10 times as worse because I was the idiot who started all this! So don't tell me I'm not sorry! Don't _tell_ me I can live without you because I know I can't!"

Everything is silent after he finishes. We adults have nothing to say and Wally's probably trying to figure out what the hell to do next.

Come on, kiddo. You can do it.

"I tried to kill myself yesterday."

I can't stop myself from facepalming. What is he trying to do, make the poor kid even imore/i guilty?

Dick looks as though he's just been hit by a 16 wheeler and then shot 20 times.

"Oh God, Wally. I didn't know-I swear I wouldn't have said it if it'd make you-you-oh God."

Poor kid can't even say it.

"That's not why I did it."

"Wh-what?"

Oh I see where he's going with this. You sly devil, you.

He takes Dick by the hands and finally looks him straight in his eyes. His features are softer now, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I did it because I can't live without you either."

Yes!

"I know I could have just come back and told you I was sorry but based on how I was acting, I knew it was a lot worse for you than me and the fact that I had caused that...it was too much."

Dick doesn't say anything else but just hugs him, tightly, and Wally does the same. From here it looks like they're trying to break each other in half. Best kind of hug there is.

"It's okay," Dick whispers.

"How is it okay?"

"Because i still love you."

Wally moves back a little bit and I know that look in his eyes. Apparently it's the same one I give Iris right before I kiss her.

"And I still love you too.

He places a hand on Dick's cheek and rubs it gently with his thumb before leaning in close and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Mission f**king accomplished.

"Wooooohoooo!" Don't care if the others look at me funny. I'm as happy as hell right now.

"Awesome guys! It actually worked! It-!"

There are sounds coming from the screen which I thought would have been turned off by now.

"Bruce, turn it off and give the kids some privacy." Nothing.

Damn pervert.

"Bruce!"

He finally does and the screen goes black. It's a sign of finality. It is finally, ifinally/i over.

iAlfred's POV/i

The computer is shut off and we all stand there for a few moments more; it is that time after a mission is complete when you realize that everything is said and done so that we may move on to the next problem.

Master Barry bids us all farewell before dashing off towards his home where I have no doubt he will be getting a good night's sleep. Master Bruce gets up and for once in his life, he is going to get more than four hours of rest. It brings joy to my heart, really.

What about me, you ask?

I am going to go up to my room, shutting the door, and will take myself a nice long nap because I'll be damned if I don't deserve one.

* * *

><p>Thank you to you guys who read all of this horrible story! You guys are awesome! 33<p>

Review welcomed as always!


End file.
